The Princess and her Knight
by JollyBritishChap
Summary: Starco Story. First time writing. Star and Marco's relationship must adapt and change as they come to terms with their own feelings as well as deal with troubling times in the Kingdom of Mewni.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Rude Awakening

Marco sat in his room in castle butterfly, star had done a good job in making it, it was an exact replica of his room on earth save for one detail, A view of mewni. The skyline stretched for miles to the horizon with a pink hue that reminded Marco of cherry blossoms, below the town and it's townsfolk were getting ready for the day, market stalls opening as merchants showed off their wares, although Marco noted that most of them either sold corn or Princess butterfly merchandise. Speaking of which, where was Star? Marco knew it was early but he'd grown accustomed to waking up early as her squire, especially since Star, in her natural way, insisted on starting each morning by kicking the door down with a large smile on her face. The first time Marco wasn't prepared and she'd almost seen him in an embarrasing state, Marco blushed thinking about it, he still hadn't told Star how he felt especially since she started dating Tom. He often wondered if she still felt the same way and if this Tom thing was just a way to get over it, but he daren't bring himself to ask such a thing of his best friend.

Just as soon as the thought occured there was a loud crash as the door flew off its hinges and out of the window, a faint cry was heard from a startled villager as Star burst through the opening. "Mooorning Marcoo!" Shouted Star in her usual overly excited tone, She was brandishing her wand with a large smile on her face, the kind Star only had when she was up to something "How's my favourite squire this morning?".

Marco sighed "Yknow Star, you're really gonna have to stop kicking my door down, I think you almost hurt one of the villagers this time" Marco looked out of the window concerned to see a grumbling villager walk away from the door in what was clearly not a happy mood. "Oh Marco it's fiiine, besides you know you love it" Star said with a thin flirtatious smile on her face, "Well...errm" Marco looked away to hide that he was blushing, "look at least knock first okay, we don't want a situation like we had a few weeks ago"

"Oh...yeah" Star said also looking away, her hearts glowing, "sorry about that I didn't realise". "It's fine Star, anyway what do you have planned for today?".

With that Star's hearts faded and she regained her mischevious grin "Well my young squire I feel it is my duty as your princess and therefore future queen to introduce you the art of magic".

Marco paused "But..Star I've seen you do magic lots of times" he said confused at the prosepect, sure Marco had performed the all seeing eye spell once but that he assumed was mostly the wand and she wasn't giving him the wand, was she? "Oh Marco, most knights of Mewni can use basic magic to help them in combat, it is my job to teach you as my squire how to perform spells that you will one day use to protect yourself" She paused looking away almost whispering "..and me..".

"Oh cool!" Shouted Marco "You mean I can use magic without borrowing your wand!?"

"Well yes, but its not nearly as strong as the wand's magic abilities, they're mostly just basic spells for attack and defence yknow?" Star said flourishing the wand as she spoke, a habit she picked up since recieving it.

Star walked over to her squire holding her hand out "your dimensional scissors please bestie", Marco handed them over and Star cut a portal into the air "Follow me" As she stepped through the portal Marco thought for a moment, He wondered if he could do this for the rest of his life, essentially playing third wheel to the girl he loved and Tom whom he did not beleive was right for Star despite their friendship, shaking the thoughts off he stepped through the portal "Questions for anouther day" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Basic Training

After coming through the portal Marco gasped, before him was a colossal stadium, although it was clear it had fallen into disrepair over the years...come to think of it, it may have been centuries since this place had been used, nature was already claiming most of it and if it had not been for the remnants of the seating and some gates built to let fighters in Marco wouldn't have guessed it was a stadium at all. "Huh, it looks like the colosseum on Earth" He commented taking in the similarities in arcitecture "What's that?" Marco jumped as he turned to face Star having been so enamoured by the scenery he compleately forgot she had come through the portal first "Gah, Star you can't sneak up on me like that!"

Star giggled at this "Oh come on Marco you saw me go through the portal first, so whats this colosseum thing anyway?"

Marco sighed "Yknow if you'd paid attention in class back on Earth you'd know this stuff Star" Star shrugged "That's why have you silly" Once again giggling,

Marco smiled slightly "Star the colloseum is an old stadium on Earth, it was once a place where gladiators fought lions and each other for entertainment thousands of years ago"

"Ooohh that sounds cool" Star sounded a little too overexcited at this "can we go do that!?" Marco once again sighed "Star the colloseum is just a museum now, noone's fought in there for a long time now"

Star looked dejected "oh boo, why does Earth get rid of everything cool" Then perking up she said "oh well we can just duel here once you've learned some spells" Star tugged at Marco's arm leading him to the centre of the stadium.

"Okay Marco, this'll be a piece of cake theres only really 2 spells you need to know anyway, the variation comes from your own imagination" Star takes a deep breath "Avikele" As she says this a barrior of Green energy surrounds her "okay Marco I want you to try to punch through this"

"O..Okay" says Marco not wating to hurt Star should he succeed, He lined up and punched the wall of energy "OW!" Shouted Marco drawing his hand back as he whinces in pain "Star that really hurt!" He yelled shooting a look at Star.

"oh sorry Marco, didn't expect you to try that hard, anyway this is a sheild spell, it's strength, shape, colour and size are determined by your imagination and power" As she dropped the shield she walked over to Marco and helped him up "okay now your turn" she said smiling "when you finish I'll try to break through it".

Marco got into a stance, he took a deep breath in and focused all he could, stretching his arms out in front of him he shouted "Avikele!" Suddenly two small lights appeared in both of Marco's palms and his cheeks gained two glowing crescent moons, beams of white light shot out and formed a large circle in front of Marco, it oddly resembled a viking shield floating a few centimeters in front of Marco's outstretched palms. "Oooh you've even got cheek marks Marco" Star exclaimed with a wide smile "okay lets see how strong it is" Smiling devilishly she raised her wand "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" She shouted as a beam of heart shaped daggers shot towards the shield.

"Star isn't that a little stro.." Marco was cut short as the beam slammed against his shield, he was pushed back but using all of his strength he kept his arms forward and strained agaisnt the power of Star's magic, he was sweating vigourously it had already permeated his hoodie. "Jeez who knew using magic would be this exhausting, but if I let that blast hit me I might die, Star really does get carried away sometimes" Marco thought this as he forced his body forward changing the shield into a cone shape deflecting the blast away from him, behind him the stone walls of the structure collapsed as they took hits from the beam. Finally with one last effort Marco forced the cone forward knocking the wand from Star's hand and stopping the spell, with this he dropped his own spell and collapsed to his knees gasping for air and still sweating from the effort, and then his vision faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Rest and Apologies

Marco groaned as he awoke,"ugh, what happened" He said sluggishly as he tried to focus his vision, come to think of it what had happend, last he remember he was casting a sheild against Star. "Oh right, Star got carried away again" He muttered, Marco was honestly surprised he wasn't dead that blast had been something else, sure he's been hit by magic and even monsters multiple times his size before but only now had he seen just how strong Star really was and he doubted that was her full strength, a scary thought indeed.

"Marco, Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Marco heard this through the haze and as he looked up his vision clearing slightly he managed to make out Stars face gazing over him, her golden hair flowing down towards him as if it were raining gold, to Marco it was like seeing an angel in its purest form he was desperately trying not to blush. "Marco I'm so sorry I think I got a little over excited" She said with a dejected look on her face, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what would've happened if...if.." the tears formed in her eyes began to flow down her cheeks, Marco couldn't stand to see Star like this, true he'd nearly died but he knows Star didn't mean to put him in danger. "Star...please stop crying" said Marco almost whispering, he didn't care that the tears were falling onto him, he just couldn't stand to see Star cry. "I'm sorry Marco...I just..got carried away and then the shield and you collapsed and..." Marco summoned up the strength he had left in him and wrapped his arms around Star bringing her head onto his shoulder. "Star it's okay, nothing happened to me I'm fine okay?" He said as she sobbed into his Jacket, which must've smelled terrible with how much he was sweating before,"But please stop crying Star, It breaks my heart to see you cry".

Star looked up at Marco, her eyes still wet with tears, she sniffed and then wiped her eyes with her hands "Okay Marco, im sorry" she said quietly, not quite seeming herself, as if all the bubbliness and confidnce had drained away to reveal a sad and scared young girl."Although im quite glad you pulled yourself up, to be honest my lap was starting to get tired". Marco paused for a moment considering what she said, looking around he could now see that star was kneeled down and he had been passed out with his head resting on her lap, immediately he was embarressed, "Oh errm, right...I..H..How long was I out?" he stammered awkwardly trying not to show his embarressment but desperately failing. "About an hour or so" Replied Star a slight smile on her face and a slight glow emitting from her hearts "I was starting to think about trying to use magic to wake you but...well that didn't seem like a good idea..." Her smile dropped again.

Marco, clearing his throat, struggled up to his feet. Star quickly rushed to prop him up as he was still exhausted from the duel, she used her free hand to cut a portal using Marco's dimensional scissors and they both stepped through ending up back in Marco's room on Mewni. Marco laid down on his bed with a sigh suddenly starting to feel the pain from the strain the spell put on his body, his muscles pulsed and felt like they were about to explode. Seeing the pain on his face Star rushed out of the room and quickly came back with a small bottle of blue liquid in her hands. "Open up Marco!" she shouted pouring the contents of the bottle down his throat. Marco started coughing and spluttering a tad but as he finished the liquid he felt his muscles relax and the pain he previously felt fade. "Oh wow, Star what was that?" He said feeling like he might drift off to sleep any moment. "Well it seemed like you were in pain so I just gave you a tonic that helps aid relaxation and healing" Star said half tripping over her words as her hearts once again glowed as she looked away uneasily.

"Th..Thank you Star" Marco whispered as his eyes closed and the tonic took effect. Star smiled, pulled the sheets over Marco's sleeping figure and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before quietly stepping out of the room, her hearts glowing all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Dealing with the Devil

Star sighed as she walked down the corridors of castle butterfly, "Star you can't be getting all worked up over Marco again, you're trying to get over him remember?" She muttered to herself her hearts still slightly glowing from before. She was still dating Tom after all, but...was it real? Did she really love Tom, or was it...Marco.

As she wandered through the halls pondering this she was startled by a new voice coming from behind her "Hi Star". Star turned, It was Tom a smile on his face he'd clearly summoned himself into the castle as he often did. "Tom!" Shouted Star, startled that he was here, she couldn't allow him to know what she was thinking about, who knows what he'd do to Marco..Tom never was the most stable.

"Hey Star" Tom said approaching her "where's Marco isn't he usually supposed to accompany you as a squire?" He asked looking around with a suspisious look on his face.

"Marco...is asleep at the moment, he's in recovery from training this morning" Star said looking down slightly, a little sadness in her voice as she relayed that morning's events in her head. "Oh?" Said Tom with a inquisitive look on his face, his left eye darting down the hall towards Marco's room "What happened to him?" He questioned seeing how uneasy Star looked.

"Well, he has to learn magic so I was teaching him and...I got a little carried away" Star said, her voice shakey and on the verge of tears once again. "Oh my god Star what'd you do?!" Said Tom, sure he had his differences with Marco but they were still friends and the thought Star actually injured him started to awaken a new anger inside him that he thought he had under controll. Star was looking away from him now an ashamed look on her face, He clenched his fist "Star!" She jumped slightly at his shift in tone unsure of what to say she looked up to him, his look was serious and his eyes weren't quite glowing with anger but the red twinge to them reveled that he was extremely serious about this. "Star what did you do to Marco!" Tom demanded, he was starting to lose control of his pyrokinesis abilities as the carpet under him started to singe.

"Well he was learning a shielding spell and..well he cast it really well so.." Star hesited but knew that if she didn't answer quickly it was likely Tom would freak out and lose control, something that had always scared her as Tom was unpredictable when his anger took over.

"Well, I wanted to test if he could use it properly so, I hit him with a spell.." She said not meeting Tom's gaze.

"You did what?!" Tom yelled his anger becoming more apparent and his eyes now fully glowing with red light "Star you could've killed him what the heck were you thinking?!" His voice flaring more and more with each word as the carpet underneath him finally caught fire and burned in a circle surrounding him. "How could you be so irrisponsible Star?!" Tom began yelling his hands being engulfed by flames, rising up from the floor and the fire rising with him, the nearby guards surrounded him and stood in front of Star attempting to protect their princess from the demon prince.

"Tom stop!" Star yelled desperately trying to get him to calm down "Marco is okay he's resting and healing up now" She shouted, she directed her wand in front of her "Avikele" she said summoning a barrior of green energy around her in case Tom completely lost control. She was right to do, for as soon as she did this Tom blasted away the gurads surrounding him, throwing one of them against her shield which held against the impact. Star looked horrified at the demon "Tom you're losing yourself!" she yelled, once again finding her courage "you need to calm down!" Tom wasn't listening, the anger had taken hold and he blasted the barrior she had summoned, it broke immediately throwing Star back, as she looked up Tom was hovering over her ready to strike anouther blow. Star closed her eyes, when suddenly she heard a yell.

"Avikele!" As Star looked up she saw Marco standing in front of her shielding her from Tom, he had summoned a large dome shaped shield and was facing down Tom with a serious look on his face. "You will not harm her Tom!" He yelled, Tom was no longer really there his anger and demons had seized control and the only words that left his mouth were a strange language that sounded to Marco like latin, unfortunately he didn't understand the words but what followed was a blast that struck Marco's shield hard, Marco started to strain under the pressure of Tom's attack but kept the shield up against the demon.

"Star this is your chance!" Yelled Marco, directing the corner of his vision at the princess "You have to knock him out somehow its our only shot". Star took up her wand and nodded at Marco, aiming at Tom she yelled "Glowworm Blast!" She yelled as the wand lit up and fired a beam of blue glowworms that struck Tom and exploded against the demon's body sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Marco quickly ran over to Tom and struck him on the head, knocking out the demon. He looked at Star "Are you okay?" he asked.

Star was panting and shaken but nodded at Marco and then rushed up to hug him "Thank you Marco.." she said tears once again making their way down her cheeks.

"You know I can't let you get hurt Star" Marco said, embracing her and running his hand through her long golden hair "I'd be a terrible squire if that happened" he chuckled getting a small giggle from Star into his shoulder. "Now come on" He said releasing her "We have to help the guards he attacked".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A Prince Exiled

Marco began doing his best to assist the scattered guards around him, "You did well guys" He muttered "No shame losing to Lucitor". One of the guards, Barely concious at this point, looked up at Marco and spoke in an exhausted tone "Spoken like a prince boy" with a slight smile as he closed his eyes. Marco checked his pulse, the knight had simply run out of energy and needed rest.

"Thank goodness" Marco said releived as he laid the guards head down on a small chair cushion he'd found. As he did this a large blast of air rushed through the corridor as Queen Moon shot through the corridor and stopped dead in front of Marco. She was in full mewberty form, her giant blue wings gently flapping keeping her afloat, while in mewberty form she seemed to give off an ominous blue glow.

It was clear from her expression she was expecting a fight, although who would blame her with all the noise their battle with Tom had caused, Marco was frankly surprised the entire Mewnian army hadn't shown up. Upon seeing Marco and Star standing over Tom and the guards, most of whom were groaning in pain, Moon dropped to the ground and retracted her wings and additional arms. "Star, Marco what happened here?!".

Marco and Star shifted awkwardly unsure how to explain it, finally Marco was the one to break the silence "Tom gave in to his anger and attacked the guards and Star, so we kind've had to fight him" Marco did not meet Moon's gaze but could feel it on him, he wasn't ashamed of his actions but there was alot of damage to this section of the castle.

"Prince Lucitor attacked you?!" She said surprised, she then looked down at Tom who was slowly regaining conciousness, Using her own magic as a form of telekinesis she pinned Tom against the wall. "Is that true Star?" She said with a stern but worried look towards Star who's head was also directed down staring at the floor. "Well..yeah, kinda...Tom got mad at something I said and well..it took him over so.." She could barely speak as she started welling up. Seeing this Moon's look turned furious she faced Tom and dropped him from the wall, he landed in a heap on the castle floor.

"Prince Tom Lucitor!" Moon's voice sounded so powerful Marco had to back away slightly, neither he nor Star knew how powerful Queen Moon was and they weren't keen to find out while she was angry. Tom looked up, his face like a small child getting a scouling from a parent. "How dare you attack my daughter and her squire and within the walls of my own castle too?!" She yelled, her voice only seemed to get more powerful the more she spoke, Marco quickly looked up and saw that Moon's eyes were glowing a light blue, as they do in her mewberty form.

Tom, in the smallest voice Marco every heard from him, said "I didn't mean to". That did it Moon used her magic to restrain Tom and brought him in front of her "From this moment fourth you shall be banished from the kingdom of Mewni and forbidden from ever seeing my daughter again" Moon had a deadly look in her eyes as she said this, but this wasn't nearly as shocking to Tom, Star and Marco as what she said next "If you ever come back here, I'll take it as an act of war" With that she opened a portal using her own set of dimensional scissors and threw Tom through it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- An Awkward Meal

Star gazed downwards at the dinner table and at the meal the mewnian chefs had prepared for the royal family, Marco had his food brought to his room as he finally got some well deserved rest. Star prodded at the meal with her fork and sighed, today had just been the worst, she'd nearly killed her best friend and crush...wait..crush? Star shook her head and continued the rest of the thought. Tom had tried to attack her and then got exiled from Mewni, well she had wanted a reason to break up with him but, she didn't want that.

"Is there something the matter your highness?" Star jumped as a steward had come forward to check on her "If the meal is not to your liking I can have the chef prepare something else immediately your highness" the steward spoke again gently bowing slightly at the waist as he did so.

"No its fine, I'm just not hungry" Star replied rarther sullen, she took a glance at her farther who was sat rarther awkwardly, she then took a glance at her mother and discovered why. Queen Moon was looking towards Star in what Star would describe as a typical fashion, an annoyed look on her face.

The queen went back to eating and just before taking another bite she simply said in a calm tone "It was for your own good Star" Star looked at her mother rather shocked she handed the plate to the steward and walked off from the table "You didn't have to go that far yknow" She said "I wanted him gone but not banished, and you've risked war because of your anger, thats no better than Tom" with that Star walked off leaving Moon and River in disbeleif.

Star walked down the hallways of the castle towards Marco's room, she needed to be near him today, especially after her mum's actions. She walked up the spiral staircase to the Tower where her and Marco's rooms were, walking past her room she went to Marco's door and ordered the two guards outside away.

She cracked open the door slightly and in a quiet voice she asked "Marco, can I come in?" She waited a few seconds before hearing Marco groggily say "Star?". Star opened the door fully and saw Marco was in his bed one eye open looking towards the door, it was pretty obvious he was shattered from today's events. Star couldn't blame him, today had been rarther hard on the whole castle.

"Hey Marco, sorry I just needed to be away from my parents I can go if you want" Star looked to the floor as she said this. "No it's okay Star, I like having you here, just sorry I'm not that awake" Marco was still speaking sleepily, Star noted he looked extra cute when he was sleepy, but once again she shook the thought away.

"Sorry about today Marco, its been one giant mess" Star said as she sat on the edge of the bed by Marco's side "I just wanted to teach you magic and then you got hurt and then Tom and...and..." Star began to cry as she thought about how much had gone wrong today, not much gets to her but this had been her worst day for a long time. Marco quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Star, bringing her head into his shoulder.

Star burrowed her head into his shoulder tears still streaming down her face "I'm sorry Marco, I know you gave up alot to come to Mewni and I just keep making things worse" Marco ran his hands through Star's long blonde hair, he didn't want to see Star like this and in all honesty he didn't blame her for anything, okay yes she got a little overexcited during the magic lesson but that was Star and she has already apologised multiple times and paid for it multiple times over.

"Star it's okay" Marco said quietly "I'm happy I came to Mewni, ever since you came into my life you've made it amazing" Star sniffled and felt a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"But, today was just so...so" She couldn't finish the sentence before Marco spoke again.

"Yes Star today was abit of a mess but you taught me how to use magic and had the best intentions, and what happened with Tom was Tom's issue not yours, it isn't your fault he blew up over this" Marco said a touch of anger in his voice over what Tom did, he didn't think Queen Moon acted irrationally at what happened. "But Star I don't know what I would've done had you not come into my life and when you left Earth I didn't want to go back to my old life, I couldn't, I even realised that I didn't want to be with Jackie because it would mean being without you" Marco startled himself a little with that one as truth be told he realised it as he said the words, but it was true so he didn't rush to correct himself.

Star had stopped crying by this point and just held onto Marco, although at this point it was partially to hide that her hearts were glowing rarther brightly now. Marco started speaking again "Star you're my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without you, and I don't care about what happens I'm determined to become a knight and be with you for the rest of my life". Star was shocked, did Marco really say that? She needed to think about this, her tears had stopped completely and she even had to try to hide a slight smile.

"Marco that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" she said her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder, she was still trying to hide her hearts. "Thank you" She squeezed him in a tight hug and then let go "Now try to get some sleep okay?" She said smiling and looking into his eyes" I still have one more spell to teach you".

"Okay Star, looking forward to it" Marco smiled at her. Star got up to leave but then hesitated, looked back at Marco, she quickly ran up and kissed him on the cheek before running out of the room again "Goodnight Marcooo" she yelled as she left.

Marco sat in bed, a surprised look on his face, he then smiled widely and he felt his cheeks warm up, he lightly touched the area Star had kissed. "I love you Star" He whispered to himself before laying down to sleep.

 **A/N: Slight delay on this chapter as I didn't know how to continue on from the previous, settled on this Idea, hope you guys like it. Also feel free to leave feedback on this story, as said it's my first time writing anything and any feedback would be helpful.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Day at the Range

Marco woke up with a tingle still on his cheek, he smiled warmly daydreaming about what the day might hold for him. It was a peaceful moment before the door flew off its hinges once again and his blonde, heart-cheeked best friend came bursting into the room.

"Morning Marcooo" sang Star as the door once again flew out the window and down the the feilds below, Marco got out of bed and walked over to the window to make sure noone was hurt this time, the same guy from yesterday walked off grumbling to himself.

"Yknow you would've thought he'd pick a different route" Marco muttered to himself.

"What's that Marco?" asked Star drawing closer to him, her face inches from his, Marco blushed slightly and cleared his throat "well errm, just yknow" Marco didn't understand why he was so nervous, he'd talked to Star like this hundreds of times "The door, when it falls it's always the same guy who nearly gets hit is all".

"Oh Marco" Said Star twirling her wand "I'm not gonna hurt anyone, at this point most of Mewni knows to stay away from the castle windows just in case" She said this while walking towards the doorway to cast a new door back in place.

"Huh, that's really not a good sign" Marco thought to himself as he walked towards his wardrobe, he picked out his clothes for the day and took his shirt off to start changing.

"Ummm Marco" Said Star, Marco turned to see Star looking down and her hearts glowing, he had completely forgotten she was standing there. "oh errm sorry Star, do you mind just, sorta..stepping outside for a minute".

Star nodded and quickly rushed out the door and shut it with her back against it, She'd seen Marco shirtless before a number of times but along with her crush it was different this time. It certainly didn't help that Marco's training had started to tone his muscles as he grew older. "huh maybe he will look alot like how he did in Heckapoo's dimension" Star said quietly, thinking about it made her hearts noticeably glow and she got a couple glances from the palace guards, who chucked at each other in a knowing way.

The door opened and Marco walked out,he had on his usual red hoodie and his cape along with a set of trousers the knights of the wash had given him which were black with a red stripe running down the seam from waist to the bottom of the leg. His hoodie had also been modified by Sir Lavabo, it was now lightly armoured with a layer of chainmail underneath the main fabric of the hoodie itself. It was heavier at first but Marco had grown accustomed to it as he had grown accustomed to Mewni itself.

"Okay, I'm all set" said Marco as he strolled out "what are we doing today Star?" He noticed the palace guards straitening up not wanting their little joke to be seen.

"Well Marco, today we're headed to the arena again, but a slightly different bit of it" she said tilting her head and smiling "After all I did say theres one more spell for you to learn" She held out her hand expecting him to hand over the dimensional scissors, Marco understood and did so without hesitation.

Star cut a portal to her left and jumped through, Marco followed after to be greeted by the majesty and splendor of that amazing arena, although with a considerable amount of battle damage from yesterday, Marco only just noticed the spot he'd been standing with his sheild was intact but everywhere around it for a good few metres was blackened and damaged with cracks expanding outward from the spot to the edge of the arena itself.

"Jeez, I really wouldn't have survived that" Marco thought to himself as he followed Star to an arch on the edge of the arena. Beyond the arch was a space with a barrior at one end and metal, monster shaped, plates at the other about 200 metres apart. Some abandoned bows and spears lay scattared about the place, vines had taken over much of the area but the purpose of the area was quite clear.

"A firing range Star?" Marco questioned as he looked at her, Star turned around, smiled and nodded cheerfully. "Of course Marco, this is a blast spell" She held up her wand towards one of the metal targets and yelled "Bultina" her wand glowed and a bright blue arrow flew out of it, flying through the air with trails coming off the back of it like blue ribbons fluttering as it soared.

The arrow struck the target and left a hole about the size of a bullet wound in the metal, the edges of where the shot had hit were red hot and molten, Marco did not want to imagine getting hit by this.

"Okay Marco" Star began her face turning serious, which for Star was quite rare "This spell is kinda dangerous so you're not gonna be shooting live targets here" Marco nodded, that seemed obvious, although most of Star's training was against people who could fight back so it made sense she would warn him.

"Now, just do what I did and aim the spell at that target over there" She pointed to a large sheet of metal that looked oddly like Ludo, Marco shook his head ignoring the comparison and pointed at the target yelling "Bultina" A red beam shot out of Marco's hand and hit the target perfectly in the heart. Star began to clap "Great shot Marco, though you had no imagination over it, that beam was kinda boring"

Marco shrugged and said "Well I just wanted to hit it Star, I didn't really put much thought into aesthetics" Star looked a little downtrodden and looked at Marco with sad eyes like a child who's parent wouldn't buy them sweets.

"But thats part of the fun Marco" she said, Marco was weak when Star was like this, he couldn't stand the puppy dog eye look. "Alright, alright I'll put abit more pazazz into it" Marco sighed as he took up aim at anouther target.

"Bultina", This time the beam was purple and travelled with large tendrils coming from the tip which spun through the air as it traveled, it hit the target and the tendrils wrapped round it buring where they hit and leaving the target a patchwork of red hot stripes around a fist sized hole burned into the centre.

Star started to clap "Yay, I knew you could do it Marco, Huuuugs" she said as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him in. Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist and the two of them stayed there for a few moments not wanting to let go and both smiling warmly.

Star broke the embrace and said "Okay then Marco, well now that that's done we've gotta go back to the castle" Star said, a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh?" Marco questioned "what for Star?" he raised an eyebrow and gave her his dimensional scissors.

Star groaned "Mum wants me to attend the trial of Eclipsa and if I'm there you've gotta be there as my protector, so it's off to change into our ceremonial dress" Star groaned again "God I hate wearing the ceremonial stuff"

Marco looked happy at this, for one he loved when Star was in her ceremonial dress, it made her whole figure shine with the radiance befitting a queen, but also because he adored the ceremonial uniform he wore as the princess's squire.

"Okay Star, lets go see to this trial" and with that they stepped through the portal.

 **A/N: Wow, Sorry this took longer than usual guys, well I hope I made up for it with a decently sized chapter, The next few chapters are getting into where the current episodes are going (trial of eclipsa etc.) but these are gonna be my telling of how I see the Trial going and the aftermath of it. It will likely not reflect what the show is going to do with that plotline. Till next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Trial of a Queen

"Let this, the trial of Eclipsa Butterfly queen of darkness, come to order" The voice of Queen Moon echoed throughout the chambers of the bureaucracy of magic. She was standing atop a large wooden podium with the flag of the Butterfly Kingdom hanging at its front, she was in full royal attire with her blue royal dress and her light blue hair done up so that it resembled a sort've heart on top of her head, with the royal crown sat on top.

The courtroom was filled with citizens from across the kingdoms of Mewni, all except the Lucitors who were absent from the proceedings. The jury was made up of the members of the Magic high commission, aside from Queen Moon who was acting as judge. The Queen put her gavel to one side and began to speak again.

"The Court will now hear testomony from those who..." Moon stopped and looked down rarther baffled "W..Will the defendent please stop eating in the coutroom!" Everyone turned to see Eclipsa loudly munching on a Snookers bar, she stopped chewing and looked around at everyone's faces.

"What?" she said shrugging "I was hungry, they don't exactly provide breakfast before court starts yknow" She then continued to eat her candy while Moon sighed, furrowed her brow and began again.

"Alright, The court will hear testomony multiple witnesses concerning the crimes of Eclipsa Queen of Darkness" Moon spoke with authority, then Eclipsa chimed in.

"Wait" Eclipsa spoke "That's the title they gave me?" She had a hurt expression on her face "So first my chapter is forbidden, then my daughter never takes the throne as was her right and finally they dubbed me as queen of darkness?" Her face dipped, allowing her green locks to cover her eyes. "Was I really thought of as that bad"

Star, looking on, felt sorry for Eclipsa, nothing she had seen led her to think she was this evil tyrant queen everyone always spoke of her as, she looked over the faces of the Magical high commission and was shocked to see they were all shooting angry looks at Eclipsa.

"Well" Moon began again "That is what we're here to determine Eclipsa, and I would thank the defendant to not speak out of turn" Moon hesitated before continuing, thinking about what the two had discovered in the royal archives, she was a little more hesitant to believe Eclipsa was evil now too, but she still had a duty to perform, so she pressed on.

"The court calls the first witness to the stand, Rhombulus" Queen Moon announced as she looked towards the jury stand where Rhombulus was awkwardly shifting his way past Heckapoo to get to the stand.

Star yelled out "wait, you're using members of the jury as witnesses?" The court turned to face her. "how is that fair?" Star shouted towards her mother as empassioned as ever "The Magical high commission is already against Eclipsa" There were murmers among the crowd as Star spoke, Marco stepped forward slightly just in case, he was there as the princess's protection after all.

"Star, you will remain silent until it is your turn to speak" yelled Moon as she slammed her gavel. "This trial will be conducted with order and dignity" Star was about to speak out again but Queen Moon shot her a look which froze her and she stepped back, arms crossed.

Rhombulus cleared his throat "errm, should I still take the stand you majesty?" he asked Moon with concern in his voice, he shot a worried look at Star, she was always the kindest to Rhombulus after all.

"Yes Rhombulus, please kindly give your testimony" Queen Moon spoke once again furrowing her brow, today was going to be a long day at court.

"Well" began Rhombulus "I have had Eclipsa frozen for over 300 years now but I can still remember my reasons like it was only yesterday" Eclipsa looked up to meet Rhombulus's gaze. Rhombulus looked to his side to avoid staring at Eclipsa and started to speak "Eclipsa found a spell that could destroy my cystals, I didn't think anyone would learn how to which is why I've never had any major defences in the crystal dimension, It turns out she was constantly coming into my dimension to release the monsters imprisoned for their crimes and returning them to Mewni" Eclipsa slammed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Those monsters had the right to be free!" She yelled "You imprisoned them for nothing more than the crime of being what they are, I only ever relased those who were innocent in the first place and not one of them did any harm to any Mewman up to their dying day!" Eclipsa's passion could be felt amongst the entire courtroom, the clubs on her cheeks glowed white as she spoke.

There was a stunned silence in the courtroom until Moon spoke up again "Eclipsa, you are reminded that you are not to speak out of turn!" Eclipsa crossed her arms like an angry child as Moon looked towards Rhombulus again. "Please, continue Rhombulus" She said calmly.

Rhombulus was phased slightly by Eclipsa's reaction, he couldn't exactly deny what she said but he was following what he was supposed to after all. "When I confrunted her over the freeing of the prisoners she admitted it immediately, so I had no choice but to imprison her too" He said rather solumly.

"Very well" Moon said, "Since the defence interrupted earlier to state her case we shall move on to our next witness, the court calls Heckapoo to the stand"

 **A/N: First chapter of the trial, the actual episode is out the day after I finished this so that aught to be interesting to see. Also reading the reviews, thanks to imhere4svtfoe for reviewing most of my chapters thusfar. Sorry about how i've treated Tom but since this is a Starco fanfic I kinda had to, he's not quite gone completely though ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Tragedy of Hekapoo

Hekapoo stood and made her way to the stand, as she walked her eyes were fixed on Eclipsa, neither of the two blinked as they stared each other out. Hekapoo took the stand and placed a pair of dimensional scissors in front of her, these were marked with Eclipsa's name and the handle was formed into the shape of a spade, much like the ones donning Eclipsa's cheeks.

"I present to you, Eclipsa's dimensional scissors" Hekapoo spoke in a rarther angry sounding tone, crafted by myself and given to the queen of Mewni at the time, She gestured towards Eclipsa who smiled and said sarcastically "And I didn't get you anything, I'm so embarrassed" she placed her hand on her cheek and smiled, the spades on her cheeks turning a faint red.

Hekapoo scoffed, looking away from Eclipsa, a disgusted look on her face. "Anyway" she said, trying to get back on track "I crafted these as I would any other pair of dimensional scissors, save for the ones I use personally, however" Heckapoo paused staring at Eclipsa once more who had an smile of childlike innocence on her face, for no other reason than to annoy Hekapoo of course. "These scissors were altered by Eclipsa using a spell that she could've only gotten by sneaking into my dimension and going through my personal journal"

"All knowlege is good knowlege sweetie" Eclipsa sang as she coyly looked up avoiding Hekapoo's piercing stare. "And it was so sweet to hear about your little crush on Prince Helvete of the Kingdom of Helios, yknow before it's tragic demise" She smiled a devilish smile as Hekapoo blushed slightly and slammed her hands to the desk.

"Enough out of you!" She yelled her flame increasing in size and heating the room up around her like an oven, Marco adjusted his uniform, "ugh this stuff was not built to breathe, I need to talk to Sir Lavabo about that" He said as he tugged at the neck of his uniform in an attempt to cool off without disturbing his demenor.

Star sighed taking up her wand she yelled "Winterstorm Hyperblow!" at which the star in the centre of her wand glowed and emitted a beam of Ice and freezing air which flooded the courtroom, this fixed the problem of the heat, albiet rather drastically. Marco, now frozen to the spot he was standing, spoke through his now frozen expression of surprise. "errrm thanks Star".

Star looked around the courtroom to see everyone staring at her, their expressions equally frozen and their skin now a light blue hue from the cold, all except Hekapoo whose flame had died down slightly but was still burning and melting the ice surrounding her.

"What?" Star asked, "Marco was too hot" she said as she gestured towards Marco, who rolled his eyes, "Well at least she tried" He thought to himself as he tried to shake the ice off himself. Hekapoo increased her flame again slightly, heating up the courtroom to a warm temperature to melt the rest of the ice, she then continued speaking clamly, having cooled off, litterally, from her argument with Eclipsa.

"You caused the demise of Helios when you used your modified scissors to seal off their dimension from Mewni" Hekapoo said, anger still clearly present at the loss, "Without their connection to this kingdom they had no support when the monsters of their dimension overran their nation and annihilated it" Hekapoo looked down with tears forming in her eyes "by the time I found out what you'd done and restored the connection there was nothing left but charred ruins and still smouldering crators".

The courtroom was silent, everyone shocked at what they had just been told, while they knew Eclipsa had a definate dark side they hadn't suspected she'd been the cause of something like this. They looked towards Eclipsa again.

"Well" said Queen Moon looking sternly from her podium "would the defence care to explain itself?".

Eclipsa adjusted her hat, cleared her throat and began to speak "I did allow that kingdom to be destroyed, however there are a few things you should know".

 **A/N: At time of writing the actual episode "Butterfly Trap" has just aired, I must say I loved it, however this trial is going to take a wildly different turn from that one. Hope it's still enjoyable :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Eclipsa's Flashback

 _310 Years ago_

A young woman sat upon throne of black marble, A purple spade made of finest cut amethyst fitted into the top overlooking the rest of the throne room, glowing slightly with the rays of the sun hitting it. She was dressed in a slim black dress with few jewels save for a thin necklace made of silver chain with a purple spade pendant hanging from it. Her dark green hair was tied back into a long ponytale and a small golden crown with yet anouther spade shaped amethyst crystal fitted into it's centre.

She was sat, a bored expression on her face, awaiting foreign dignitaries who were coming to greet her as the newly crowned queen of the kingdom of Mewni. She sighed and spoke in an annoyed tone "Penwood, how long is this going to take, I've been sat here an hour and I'm starving in my own palace".

Penwood, a tall, thin man with slicked back hair and snooty disposition stepped forward and gently bowed at the waist towards his queen. "My apologies your majesty, I have high confidence that they shall appear soon" He spoke in a clear, calm voice.

Eclipsa groaned and slumped into her throne, she hadn't had her usual ration of snookers bars today and was getting irritable, and all this waiting didn't help one bit. It was bad enough with the rest of the magical high comission bothering her about meeting up with the delegates of the nearby kingdoms but to have their delegations be so rude as to show up late to this meeting, Eclipsa wondered why she bothered.

Trumpets began to sing as anouncement of the arrival of the delegation from Helios was spoken by the head of the palace staff. Three men walked in, the first was small and plump, clearly of quite a nervous disposition as he was shaking slightly as he walked towards the throne. The second was a tall, very official looking man, looking between him and Penwood it would be hard to tell the two apart aside from the fact this one also sported a thin moustache that curled at the ends.

The man at the front of the delegation wore a bright red military uniform adorned with medals, a black sash and sported a small golden crown with little decoration on it, it was clearly a ceremonial dress, although it didn't seem to impress Eclipsa very much.

Eclipsa quickly took a glance at the magical high commision to see what they made of the three, most looked serious and ready to get to the matter at hand, except for Hekapoo who seemed to have a slight blush and was staring eagerly at the man at the front of the delegation. Eclipsa chuckled to herself and once again turned to face the men before her.

The man at the front stopped, lightly bowed at the waist so as not to disturb his crown and spoke in a loud, authoritative voice. "Greetings to you, your most serene and beautiful highness, Queen Eclipsa of Mewni" He stood upright once more an smiled as he continued his speech "I am Prince Helvete, sovereign of the Kingdom of Helios, land of the eastern flame, I am most delighted for our two nations to finally make contact and I extend my congratulations on your ascention to your throne".

Eclipsa raised her head and looked down towards the delegation before her before simply saying in a serious tone "You're late".

Hekapoo shot Eclipsa a look, however she didn't notice as the prince once again opened his mouth to speak "A yes, so I am" he said in a confident tone, he bowed his head down slightly to look at the floor, then quickly looking back towards Eclipsa he continued "A grave error on my part and a most sincere embarresment, I would be grateful if you would accept my most humble apologies, as a gift to your nation I bring a selection of fruits from my homeland" The tall servant behind him took a half pace forward and presented a large basket from seemingly out of nowhere which was filled with colourful and exotic fruits, all of which looked better than the last. "I do hope you will accept them as an apology for the act of rudeness I have conducted against you by being late to this, our first meeting your highness".

"Hmm" Eclipsa pondered, she wasn't one for fruit, despite most everyone in the castle nagging her about her chocolate habit and insisting she make the switch. "I do suppose they look pretty, besides this palace does need some more colour around, very well" She gestured to Penwood who stepped forward to his lookalike in the delegation and took the basket from his hand, the two men bowed slightly to each other and Penwood moved the basket onto a table at the side of the throne room.

The prince took a look at the figures sat to each side of the queen, he recognised the members of the magical high commision, and took particular note of Hekapoo, who in the prince's eyes was very lovely indeed, he was glad that the delegation was to stay a day to discuss trade and friendship terms with Mewni, it may give him a chance to get to know her a little better, however his gaze was once again drawn to Eclipsa as she spoke.

"You have been brought here to discuss relations between our two nations, as a show of good faith, these talks shall begin tomorrow, for now" she took a quick glace at Hekapoo to see her lost in a world of her own still staring at the prince, Eclipsa smiled slightly to herself "Make yourself at home and enjoy what my kingdom has to offer".

Eclipsa then excused herself to head to her office, and her secret stash of snookers bars, the servants of the prince made themselves busy taking the prince's items as well as their own the the respective rooms the palace had set for them during their visit. Helvete moved towards Hekapoo and proceeded to stike up conversation with her.

"You must be sissors master Hekapoo, I must say you're even more striking than the stories mention, It is rare to come across such a beauty in this world" He said as he took Hekapoos hand and lightly kissed it as he bowed. Hekapoo could only blush, it was rare for anyone to really take notice of her in such a way, much less someone of this caliber.

"Oh well errm thank you your highness" she said as she curtsied lightly, blushing all the while as she did it and her flame glowing brighter. The prince chuckled to himself and once again spoke "Oh you needn't bother with that, please just call me Helvete" He took her once again by the hand "Would you mind accompanying me for a drink my dear, I fear I have not much time in this land and I wish to spend it getting aquainted with you better".

Hekapoo's face turned red and she nodded, allowing herself to be led to the palace bar, they found a secluded table in the corner and began to talk. It would be midnight before they finally said goodnight to one anouther, and like that Hekapoo was smitten.

In another part of the castle, Eclipsa was getting ready for the talks tomorrow, she was alone in her private study surrounded by books on every subject from politics, to magic, to music and beyond. She was still having a hard time figuring out what she was to be talking to them about. "Maybe" she thought to herself "Maybe if I could find out what they actually want to ask of my kingdom, I can have a better position when it comes to negociations tomorrow" She smiles and picks up the Mewnian magic wand, holding it aloft and chanting a spell of her own design for just such an occasion.

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye, to tear a hole into the sky, reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden"

A hole ripped open in front of her and showed an image of the three delegates from Helios in their own room of the castle discussing with each other around a large table, on the table was a map of the Kingdom of Mewni, along with small figures of soldiers and some wooden triangles with numbers and division names printed onto them.

"The 1st Army will move into the market district and secure the bell tower as a vantage point, by which time the 3rd Light Horse Brigade will have swept away the light forces guarding the corn feilds" Prince Helvete was speaking as he moved the figurines of soldiers across the map, his servents aside him took notes as he relayed his plans to them.

"Once the town is secured we will surround the castle and force an unconditional surrender from the garrison, either through starving them out in a siege or if my plan goes well in turning Hekapoo to our side, we shall send in special teams to clear the castle using dimensional scissors which she will be sure to grant us once under my sway" He smiled a sadistic and evil grin as he loomed over the map "Mewni will soon fall under my domination and the royal wand will be in my possesion, then nothing will stop me from claiming the lands of the Lucitors and the Ponyheads, Helios will soon rise to become the dominant empire in these lands my bothers.

His servents stood and saluted their prince by drawing their right arm across their chest "Praise Helios" they cried as the prince returned their salute.

Eclipsa stopped the spell and the image vanished, she took up her own dimensional sissors and opened a portal to the lands of Helios. "Very well Helvete" she said, anger in her voice "If it's a war you want, I'm never one to back down" and she stepped through the portal.

 **A/N: Anouther chapter done, I've noticed this story is getting quite popular and I'm very grateful for those of you that have chosen to follow it, hopefully you continue to enjoy it as it goes on :) Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Judgement of Eclipsa

There was a stunned silence in the courtroom, the only noise was the sniffling from the stand. Star looked over to see Hekapoo's flame was dim and tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"What did you do" Hekapoo angrily said, her voice was quiet as she tried to hold back both the anger and the tears, the last thing she wanted Eclipsa to see right now is how upset she was.

Eclipsa looked directly at Hekapoo as she spoke "I visited each of the monster tribes in Helios and gave them the tools they needed to wage war agaisnt the tyrant kingdom. I then returned to Mewni and made an excuse to force the prince to go home, Then I sealed the dimension leaving Helios to fall". Her gaze did not falter, everyone could tell she felt no regret about the actions she took.

Hekapoo raised her head to look Eclipsa in the eye, her eyes were red and stained with tears at this point, Eclipsa started to speak again. "I know you must hate me for never telling you, but I wanted to spare you this, I would rarther you hate me for making you lose the only person you ever loved rarther than having you feel empty and broken for knowing that all he wanted was to use you and throw you away like a cheap toy".

Hekapoo welled up again, this time bursting out of the courtroom and running from the building, noone could muster the courage to stop her.

Marco looked over at Star to see a single tear roll down her cheek, he reched into his pocket and got out a white silk handkerchief and wiped the tear from the heart on Star's cheek, Star looked towards him and sniffed, her hearts glowed slightly as he wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"Marco..." She whispered and moved closer to him.

Queen Moon slammed her gavel, "We must get on with this trial, the fate of Helios was sad but this court recognizes that they had plans to subjugate Mewni" Moon put aside her gavel and glanced toward Star and Marco who were back paying attention, although their faces were quite red at this point, She'd have to deal with that later but for now the trial must conclude.

Queen Moon rose to speak "We have heard evidence and the defence has said it's piece, the jury will now resign to make their decision, until then the court shall have a short recess" She slammed her gavel and the courtroom began to empty.

Eclipsa was sat in the court lobby where the guards had put her, she was mostly calm but was darting her eyes between the guards next to her and the candy machine muttering to herself "B4...B4...B4...".

As she left the courtroom Star walked over to Eclipsa but started to notice her odd behaviour, she turned to see what Eclipsa was looking at and let out an audible sigh, she walked over to the candy machine and bought a snookers bar, then sat next to Eclipsa to feed her.

Eclipsa with a mouthfull of snookers looked over at Star and said "Thank you dear, I'd hold it myself but this lovely bracelet stops me" as sits up to reveal the pair of handcuffs behind her back.

"Couldn't you just break them?" Star asked raising an eyebrow, Eclipsa chuckled and turned away from Star so that she could see the cuffs.

"Do you see that green gem in the centre of the set dear?" Star looked to see a glowing green gemstone cut into a diamond shape lying between both of Eclipsa's wrists, small channels that connected the stone to her wrists were also glowing a bright green and something inside was flowing from the crystal to Eclipsa.

Eclipsa continued "That is what is called a draining crystal, very rare indeed" She tilted her head and smiled as if having a daydream "Oh they must think so highly of me for such a luxury pair of handcuffs" She fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke drawing a giggle from Star. Eclipsa smiled and faced Star properly again.

"Well a draining crystal saps the magical ability from those nearby, however in this case it's been modified to only sap magicical power from the wearer of the cuffs, hence I cannot break them no matter how hard I try dear" Eclipsa smiled and leaned in for anouther bite of the Snookers bar Star was holding up for her.

"Grandma Eclipsa" Star began, Eclipsa looked up slightly surpriesed.

"Hmm that's a new one, might have to get used to that if you insist on calling me by that title" She smiled again and looked kindly at Star "What is it my dear?" she said in a motherly tone.

"Well it's just, I was wondering, noone has talked about your husband yet?" Star said looking up at Eclipsa and pulling the candy slightly away so it wouldn't distract her.

"Ah" Eclipsa said falling into a daydream "He was wonderful, I met him while on that mission to Helios, he was the ruler of one of the tribes you see." Eclipsa shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts "Well, we'll have that talk another time my dear, you know, when you eventually want to talk to me about you and Marco". Star looked up with her hearts glowing slightly and Eclipsa giggled and winked at her.

"Don't worry dear, I won't tell him...yet" She said with another wink, then she rose to walk back into the courtroom. "I'll see you inside Star, let's see about what's to be done with me".

Back in the courtroom everyone retook their seats, Star once again sat next to Marco.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Marco asked "You were gone for the whole recess"

Star looked into Marco's eyes and whispered "Sorry Marco, I had to speak to Eclipsa, I was curious about something".

"oh okay" Marco said quietly "I was just worried is all"

Star privately smiled and her hearts lightly glowed again, "He was worried" she thought but was soon snapped out of her fantasies by the slamming of the gavel.

Queen Moon stood up to address the courtroom "The court is now back in session for the trial of Eclipsa Queen of Darkness, has the jury reached a verdict?"

Omnitraxus said from his ball on the edge of the stand "We have your highness"

Queen Moon nodded, "before it is read, does the defence have anything to say?"

Eclipsa stands and shoots a quick glace at Star before speaking "My actions were taken to ensure stability, safety and security for all creatures of Mewni, as its queen my duty was to both Mewmans and Monsters, my actions against Helios, to protect Mewni from a cruel warlord who sought our destruction." She paused and sighed "I realise my actions were not popular and my magic is not good, I will never be a hero queen of Mewni, but I am not it's enemy either" she took another look at Star.

"If allowed and found innocent of my crimes, I shall endevour to train Star in the ways of Magic and what it means to be a queen of Mewni, until such a time where Glossaryck recovers his mind, or when I should finally succumb to mortality" She took a step towards Queen Moon and looked her dead in the eye "I wasn't a perfect queen, but let me have the chance to aid the next one, to be better than both of us" she said softly.

Queen Moon paused for a second, shocked at Eclipsa's speech, she then turned towards Omnitraxus and said clearly "Please read the verdict".

Omnitraxus spoke in a loud tone which echoed through the courtroom "We find Eclipsa Queen of Darkness, Innocent of crimes against Mewni, and have decided to offer her a full pardon and restore her rightful spot as a member of the Magical High Commission, We will not however restore her reign of Mewni as her time has long passed"

The courtroom cheered and the guards next to Eclipsa released her cuffs, Queen Moon gestured for Eclipsa to come before her and spoke to her quietly "Very well, you may help teach Star magic and the way to rule, just...try to keep her from anything..evil-like"

Eclipsa smiled and curtsied "Of course...my Queen" She said looking back up at Moon and winking. Moon smiled and gestured her to carry on.

Eclipsa grabbed Star and Marco and pulled them close to her "come on you two!" she said running with them out the courtroom "I know a great place to celebrate".

 **A/N: End of my version of the Trial :) What do you think guys? I know it probably wouldn't work that way in the show but I just adore Eclipsa's character and for her to be a source of advice for Star seems to work well given Glossaryk's condition. Hope you Enjoyed, Next chapter we can get back into the Starco stuff and abit more of Marco and Star's training. Cya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Celebration and Grandmothers Advice

The group spend the night celebrating at a place Eclipsa had found called 'Mewni's Monster Hut'. It was a restaurant filled with games, a mini carnival and an all you can eat buffet that stretched on as far as the eye can see. Marco remarked on how much it looked like a Chuck E Cheese to which Star and Eclipsa looked confused at him, not knowing what that was.

The three visited the arcades after eating and proceeded to try to gather as many tickets as they could for the prize counter. As it turns out Star and Eclipsa are like a couple of sisters and quite a bad influence on one another, almost every game they played they won and quickly gained a ridiculous amount of tickets, although Marco noted this was mostly through cheating.

"Well" Sighed Eclipsa as they finished and slumped back into the chairs at their table "How'd we do on tickets in the end?". Star was next to sit placing a large pile of tickets on the table, nearly covering it from view, she sat in her chair and began counting. Marco also took a seat and privately looked at the tickets he'd gotten, playing fairly he might add, and then sighed. He'd be lucky to get a pencil sharpener.

Star continued to count up the tickets as Marco took a seat, they ordered drinks and as they arrived Star finished her count "70,935" she yelled as she stood up from her seat and threw her hands in the air.

"Awesome!" Eclispa cheered as she did the same, and the two royals proceeded to celebrate their, not so well earned, victory at the arcade. Meanwhile Marco looked down at the tickets he'd counted and muttered to himself "12 huh?". Unfortunately as he looked up it was clear that Star and Eclipsa had heard this, the two exchanged looks, smirked and then burst into fits of laughter. Marco crossed his arms in a slight huff, although he was very much exaggerating how upset he was, he then muttered "Well I didn't slow down time on the Wack-a-Monster game or use levitation magic on the basket ball game to always hit perfect shots".

Star tried to stop herself laughing so much and wiped a tear from her eye and then quickly wrapped her arms around Marco's neck as she pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his shoulder, Marco hadn't expected this so seized up for a second in shock but quickly relaxed and wrapped his own arms around Star's waist. "Oh Marco" Star sighed contentedly "You had fun though right?" she asked looking up at him.

Marco slightly tightened his hold around her waist and whispered "Yeah Star of course I had fun". Star's hearts glowed lightly as she melted into the embrace, until she once again heard Eclipsa's voice cut through her fantasies. "How cute" Eclipsa said smiling and winking at Star.

Star let go of Marco and they sat down, blushes still present on both of their cheeks. Eclipsa laughed and grabbed the two of them by the arm saying in a slightly mocking tone "come on lovebirds the prize counter awaits" as she dragged them off in the direction of a giant sign which read 'Monsterous Prizes'.

Stopping at the counter the three began to scan the rows of prizes behind the glass in front of them, Marco stopped in front of a red hoodie with the crest of the Mewnian royal family embroided onto the left breast, it costs 2000 tickets. Marco looked down disheartened, Star saw his face slump and quickly gave the man behind the counter 2000 tickets and pointed at the hoodie.

"Star what are you doing?" Marco protested but Star put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"consider it a late birthday present" she said sweetly looking up towards him and smiling, Marco smiled back, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into another hug "Thank you Star" he whispered. Star smiled and returned the hug as her hearts began glowing again.

After the pair seperated the man at the prize counter hands Marco the hoodie, Marco slides it on and smiled contentedly, he then handed Star his tickets and said with a smirk "Buy yourself something nice" which drew a giggle from Star. They turned back to the counter and spied Eclipsa who was in a trance stood in front of a large plushie of a bright red monster with four eyes and white hair atop its head. Her expression was slightly sad as she placed a hand on the glass and looked at the price, 68,500 tickets.

Star walked up to Eclipsa and asked if she found something she liked, Eclipsa didn't acknowledge Star's prescense, still lost in her trance she looked the plush in the eyes and whispered "Hello sweetie, its been too long". That did it for Star, she handed the man the rest of the tickets and pointed to the plushie, as the man handed Eclipsa the plushie she snapped out of her trance and quickly turned to look at Star "Oh dear, I'm sorry I was in a daydream" she said, a little flustered at the situation. Star put an hand on Eclipsa's shoulder and said quietly "I know" she then gestured towards the plushie Eclipsa was now holding tightly to her chest "You must miss him". Eclipsa sighed and wiped a small tear from her eye "every day dear".

"Thank you my dear" Eclipsa said "I'm sorry you spent all of the tickets, we can get more if you'd like" Star put her hand up and said "no its okay, I had fun" She then whispered "Besides theres nothing I want here anyway". Eclipsa smiled and the group walked towards the exit to go home. Marco drew his dimensional scissors and opened a portal back to the castle, the group stepped through into one of Butterfly Castle's many library rooms with a small stone fireplace, fire already burning, and three chairs arranged around it.

The three slumped into the chairs and sighed contentedly. After a small while Marco stood and said tiredly "Well I'm gonna head to sleep, goodnight you two" and he started to walk towards his room, but before he got out of the door he felt a tugging on his sleeve, he turned to see star with her hand pulling his sleeve and her beautiful blue eyes staring into his. "wait" she said quietly and then pulled him into a hug with her arms wrapped around his neck, she blushed deeply her hearts glowing and lighting up the space around them a light pink. "Goodnight Marco" she whispered before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Marco stood a little shocked for a moment after they seperated and blushing deeply as he touched his cheek lightly where star had kissed, he then found his voice and spoke "G..Goodnight Star, Sweet dreams" before giving her a small kiss on one of her hearts and walking down the hall to his room.

Star stood for a moment, a big happy smile on her face as she daydreamed, unaware that Eclipsa was still sat behind her, that is until she spoke again. "You know dear if there was a perfect time to tell him your feelings, that was it".

Star twiddled her thumbs and looked slightly down as she spoke "But what if he doesn't feel the same" Eclipsa was a little baffled and stood up and walked towards Star to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Dear, you both blush like mad when you talk or look at each other and he just kissed you on the cheek as you said goodnight, I think it's more than obvious you like each other in the same way" Eclipsa looked into Stars eyes as she spoke, her tone of voice kind and motherly. Star sighed and asked Eclipsa something that had been bothering her.

She gestured to the plushie, still sitting on the chair and asked "Is that what he looked like?" Eclipsa sighed and looked towards the plushie and started to speak "Well, sort of, he also had stripes and these cute little horns on his head, he'd always get embarrassed when I teased him about them, in the cutest way" She sighed and a tear came to her eye "you know I haven't thought about it much until today but, he's been gone for over 300 years now" She wiped the tear and faced Star again, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye once again.

"Don't wait too long to tell him dear, the time goes by too fast and the more time you get to spend together the better and happier you'll be" Eclipsa smiled and collected her plushie and started to walk towards the door "Goodnight dear, don't stay up too late okay?".

"Goodnight" Star whispered, Star stood for a moment, thinking on Eclipsa's speech and quietly said to herself "Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow" before going to her room to sleep.

 **A/N: How'd you like the celebration? I wanted to write a quick thank you to all those that have been favoriting and following this story as well as to the reviews :) Until next time guys :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Duel and Duality

Marco awoke next morning, much to his regret as his dreams had been invaded by fantasies and visions of himself and Star. He longed to tell her his feelings since that day she left earth but for all his effort he could not bring himself to take the leap. Although last night had struck him as particularly odd, Star was typically affectionate by nature but even for her it was a rather out of character display. Was it a sign? Did she like him? Should he tell her his own feelings?

All these questions ran through his mind before he heard a loud crash as once more his door flew past him and out of the window. "Morning Marcoooo!" yelled Star cheerily as she ran up to drag him out of bed, luckily this time Marco had been sleeping in a set of shorts he'd bought back from Earth.

Eclipsa walked through the now open doorway and smiled as she greeted the two "Good morning you two" the two teens looked towards Eclipsa and returned the good morning simultaneously. Eclipsa studied the doorway with it's broken hinges and sighed "Well, I don't think a squire should go without his privacy, how about I fix your door?". Marco nodded and Eclipsa held her arm out slightly in front of her, there was a light glow in front of her palm as out of nowhere she summoned to her a black thin staff made from a twisted piece of iron, at its top was fitted a silver jewel cut into the shape of a spade.

She tapped the staff onto the ground and in the doorway a new wooden door formed from the base upwards into the previously vacant spot that Star had created. Once the door was complete Eclipsa faced the teens again who looked at her rarther amazed with the staff.

"Woah Eclipsa" Star yelled excitedly jumping around her "where'd you get the awesome staff!?" Eclipsa held the staff next to her and said "What this old thing?" she let go of the staff and it vanished once more into nothing "I've had that forever, the only reason I used the wand was because it was required of me". She then drew her dimensional scissors from her pocket and cut a portal next to her.

"So are you two ready?" She asked smiling once again at the teens. The teens eyed Eclipsa suspiciously "For what exactly?" they said in unison.

"Okay first you two have got to stop talking at the same time it's kind've weirding me out" Said Eclipsa coiling back slightly from the pair "And second, you're coming to show me what you two can do, now follow me" she said as she turned to step through the portal.

"Hold on!" Marco suddenly yelled, stopping Eclipsa in her tracks "I'm not even dressed yet!" Marco protested further standing next to Star in the shorts he'd just slept in. Eclipsa looked looked him up and down before sighing "Fiine, what size are you like a medium?" Marco nodded, slightly confused.

Eclipsa once again summoned her staff and pointed it at Marco, a yellow beam shot out from the staff and coated him in a bright glow, Star shielded her eyes from the light, as it faded Marco was revealed to be fully dressed with a set of black leather trousers with lightly armoured sections on the knees, shins and the front of his thighs.

He also was wearing his red hoodie but there was chain mail built between the inner and outer linings as well as thick, red leather pads on his chest, shoulders, elbows, core and forearms and another on his back made into sections so that he could still arch his back as needed, he wore a set of black gloves with a good grip to them and a pair of black combat boots on his feet.

Star gasped at how Marco had been transformed, he actually looked like her knight now. "and a good looking knight at that" Star said.

"What was that Star?" Marco asked as he stopped admiring his new attire, Star realised what she had just said aloud and her face flushed red "errm nothing, you look great, let's train!" she said rapidly as she ran through the portal at breakneck speed.

Marco looked slightly dumbfounded, Eclipsa chuckled and gestured to the portal with her staff, "This way Sir Marco of Earth" she said with a playful tone to which Marco regained his composure and smiled at the title, even if it wasn't offical it sounded good to him, and made his way through the portal.

Marco recognised where he was immediately, they were once again back at the ruined colosseum, the space was even more ruined and fractured now due to the previous battle he'd had with Star, the scorch mark on the ground was quite a clear indication of how close he'd come to being in a seriously bad state during that one.

Marco looked up from that spot to see Star looking very uncomfortably at the same spot, he walked over to her and put an arm around her which caused her to jump slightly as she was in a little bit of a trance. "Hey" Marco whispered "Don't worry about it okay, its gonna be fine" Star looked up at him to see a small smile on his face as his hazel eyes stared into hers, his face was inches away. She could just..

"Woah!" Eclipsa yelled cutting off Star's thought as she jumped at the noise, both her and Star turned to see Eclipsa studying the walls of the arena with a surprised expression on her face, then she shrugged and said "well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose this is what 3 centuries does to you" She paused and smirked as she turned to face Star and Marco "Well not to me, I look damn good for 323 don't I kids?" she said cheerfully as she twirled, showing herself off.

The two teens said nothing and gave a simple thumbs up not knowing exactly how to react to such a question, and still feeling slightly awkward after having their moment interrupted.

"Oh well, I suppose a girl has to take what she can get" she said shrugging "Now then, lets get this place cleared up" She raised her staff and then tapped it to the ground twice, each one causing two small ripples of purple magic to radiate around her towards the walls of the arena, at the touch of this magic the walls began to transform, the rubble vanished and the gaps were filled by their former craftmanship.

The arena shone a pristine marble white which glowed with the touch of the sun, the roof was restored over the seating, a series of wooden pillars at regular intervals with sheets of purple and gold fabric weaving between them giving the stands shelter from the sunlight and hung around the battle ground itself were 4 flags at each side of the arena corresponding to the points of a compass.

The northern flag was a pale blue flag with a darker, navy blue diamond at the centre of it. The western flag was a royal purple and sported a black spade in its centre. The southern flag was a black flag with a red crescent moon in it's centre and then there was the eastern flag which was a turquoise flag with a pink heart at it's centre.

Star and Marco gazed in awe at the new arena Eclipsa had created, Star started moving towards Eclipsa with her arms outstretched saying in an almost possesed tone "How did you do that and teach it to me now". Eclipsa stepped back however and tutted as she shook her head.

"All in good time my dear" she spoke now with a more offical and mentorish tone "for now we're here so I can study how you two act in combat, this way I'll be able to better come up with training plans for the both of you" she smiled and looked at the now slightly dumbfounded expressions on the teens faces.

"Really taking that job seriously huh?" Star questioned, to which Eclipsa simply nodded lightly and confidently stated "Why of course dear, I made a promise" she then looked towards Marco and said "besides, a princess and a knight must always know how to defend the relm when the time comes"

Now it was Star's turn to act confident and twirled her wand in her hand as she smoothly said "oh we know how to defend the relm, we've beaten more monsters and threats than you can possibly imagine" Eclipsa raised an eyebrow and turned her back as she walked a few more meters away from the pair "We'll see about that" Eclipsa muttered as she once again faced the teens.

"Right then, this is a simple by-the-numbers duel, you two against myself" she said as she held out her staff "Ground rules are simple, obviously don't attempt to damage each other too much and we'll fight until either I say i've seen enough or one of us defeats the other" she watched as Marco and Star both readied themselves for battle.

Marco took out a short single handed sword resembling a gladius that he found in the corner of the arena and used his other hand to prepare his own magic as Star took out her wand and readied herself to launch an offensive spell against Eclipsa.

"Lets go" Eclipsa announced as she directed the staff towards the pair and launched an energy wave that forced the two back, she then pointed the staff towards Marco and launched a series of energy balls towards Marco. Marco raised his free hand and summoned a dome shaped energy sheild in front of him which the projectiles exploded against as they impacted it.

Marco was feeling confident as the projectiles stopped hitting but as the smoke cleared he saw Eclipsa was gone, he looked to each side to see nothing then he heard Stars voice cut through his concentration "Marco watch out!" unfortunately this came too late as Marco looked up to see Eclipsa come down from the sky landing a shot to his chest with her staff which sent him sprawling to the ground.

Star stared daggers at Eclipsa and took aim with her wand "double rainbow fist" she yelled as a large rainbow coloured pair of clenched fists shot out of her wand towards Eclipsa, however Eclipsa used her staff as a club and expertly deflected the fists before firing a volly of energy blasts towards Star who took several hits from them which sent her into the arena wall.

Both of the teens struggled to look up towards Eclipsa as she sauntered towards them with a sly smile on her lips "Hmm I must say, I got a much better challange out of the young monsters back in my day, and they didn't even know magic, young people these days have gotten so soft" she chuckled to herself.

Marco and Star stood to face Eclipsa, they locked eyes for a second and nodded towards each other. Marco extended his finger and let loose a series of red blasts towards Eclipsa, Star started running towards Eclipsa firing her own blasts as she charged.

Eclipsa grinned lightly and threw up a shield spell which all of the blasts slammed against, with another movement of her staff she send a mass volley of energy blasts outwards from the shield wall in all directions. Marco saw the mass of projectiles headed towards him and gulped, throwing up his own sheild to block them, he then turned his head slightly to see Star, still charging towards Eclipsa, dodging them as she moved. Star was refocusing her efforts on shooting down blasts that she couldn't doge, Marco clocked onto this quickly and started firing red beams through his shield wall at the incoming projectiles which helped give Star space to continue her attack.

Once Star got within 50 meters of Eclipsa she pointed her wand forward and shot a pink beam that engulfed Eclipsa's sheild and negated her blasts, Eclipsa was forced into the wall of the stadium and fell to the floor with a audible thump. Both Star and Marco gasped and rushed to help but as they got closer they heard Eclipsa speak "Do not show mercy to an opponant in battle" She then launched two beam attacks which caught the pair off guard and slammed them both into the arena wall on the opposite side.

"Now then" Said Eclipsa "Lets see how you handle this one" She drew her staff close to her mouth and in a barely audible voice she said "Umbra". The Silver gem now shone with a deep purple light as the sky blackened, purple lightning arcs shot from the staff towards the sky and as they reached high they drained the light from around them until Star and Marco couldn't even see the hands in front of their faces.

"Star!?" Marco yelled out, he heard Star yell out in reply but he couldn't tell where the sound came from, nor was he sure where anything was anymore, it was as if he'd been blinded and all he could now see was pitch black darkness. "Wait...theres something" Marco said as he was relieved he wasn't actually blind as he saw a faint purple light in the darkness and began to walk towards it, that was until something struck his back and he fell to the floor.

Star meanwhile was yelling out for Marco constantly trying to relocate him, attempted to create some light in front of her by casting small orbs of white light with her wand, these however were quickly erased by the surrounding darkness, as though it were alive and searching for light to destroy. "Marco!" she yelled loud as she could but heard no reply this time, only a audible thud as something impacted the ground nearby.

"Marco?" she questioned "Is that you?" No response. "Marco answer me!" she yelled towards what she though was the source of the thud she heard earlier, no response. "Marco..." Star said a little quieter as worry set in, No response.

Worry took Star, her eyes began to glow as her cheeks did a bright white that even the darkness around her couldn't erase, her horns grew and her dress flowed out and shone a beautiful golden colour which lit up the area around it somewhat. Star's golden locks tied themselves into two symtrical braids and she sprouted an extra two sets of arms as well as two enormous wings to complete the transformation.

When she was fully formed in her butterfly state she used its power to light up the arena around her, destroying the darkness and once again letting the rays of the sun flow into the arena to reveal Eclipsa standing shellshocked at Star's transformation over a defeated Marco face down on the floor.

Star directed her wand towards Eclipsa and fired, Eclipsa raised her sheild just in time and the blast wrapped around it completely enclosing around Eclipsa and Marco's forms. Star after a few seconds stopped the blast when she heard the sound of Eclipsa's voice through the noise of the spell. "Okay dear, thats enough for today!". Star floated back to the ground and dropped her butterfly form waiting for the smoke to clear.

When it finally did Eclipsa and Marco were still in the bubble Eclipsa had formed at the last second, Eclipsa was panting from the effort it took to maintain the spell and when she dropped it she immediately took a knee. Star now felt bad and rushed to help Eclipsa but she waved her off and chuckled "You know dear you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for, I had no idea you'd unlocked that form already". Star smiled slightly but then rushed towards Marco and helped him to his feet, he was groggy and unsteady mumbling out something that sounded resonably close to "what happened?"

Eclipsa put a hand to her mouth and said remorsefully "Oh dear, it seems I may have put a little too much into that attack, not to mention he couldn't really see it coming" She tapped Marco lightly on the forehead with her staff and a pale green magic flowed over him which healed his wounds and quickly restored some stamina to him.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Marco spluttered out, darting his head back and forth in an effort to make sense of his surroundings. Eclipsa chuckled "Well I've seen enough for now, the rest of the day is yours kids!" she then smiled sweetly before heading over to a snack stand on the far side of the arena which was adorned with candy and fast food.

Star sighed "yeah that's about right..." she sarcastically remarked as she watched Eclipsa begin eating at a rate of knots.

"Well Star, anything you wanna do today?" Marco asked as he readjusted his shoulders and sweeped some of the dirt off his new clothing. Star suddenly realised she had Marco to herself for the entire day and blushed lightly thinking what they could do together. "Errrm" she said nervously "Well we could see a show or something" she said shyly as she played unconciously with a lock of her hair looking down avoiding Marco's gaze.

Marco blushed slightly at this suggestion and scratched the back of his neck nervously "Sooo...Like a date?" as he looked down towards Stars face almost immediately regretting what he just said, to his surprise he saw her hearts begin to glow a light pink as she looked up at him and he caught himself suddenly staring into her deep, shimmering blue eyes. Star's hearts now glowed a little brighter and she tried to hide them behind her hands before squeking out a quick "Errrm, yeah I guess".

Marco gulped and nodded lightly "Okay, lets go" he said as he opened a portal, took Star's hand in his and the pair walked through.

 **A/N: Just a note, latest episodes are amazing so far :D thanks again to those who favorite and follow this Story, your support is super appreciated. Till next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- A Show and a Return

Star and Marco emerged from the portal into what appeared like a gigantic shopping center, the area was filled with colourful images of advertisements, shop signs, clothing, banners and of course what appeared to be thousands of people moving in all directions around the area. Star was amazed, she'd never quite seen a place like this even on earth, despite her not knowing everything about Earth culture and activities she'd been to a couple of shopping centers during her time spent there but this looked more like a palace and was the size of a city.

"Marco, where are we" Star asked with a look of amazement on her face as she took in the scenery around her. Marco continued to walk with her across the plaza to a grand double-helix staircase which adorned it's center. "Well, I found this place while I was dimension hopping one time, it was actually just before I met Hekapoo" as he said this he sighed remembering his dragon cycle, nachos.

"Ohhh right yeah I remember" Star replied, her cheeks glowing lightly as she remembered Marco's grown up self from that day, she giggled lightly to herself and Marco looked towards her with a questioning look on his face. "whats that Star?" he asked as he watched her finish giggling.

Star looked up to him and happily said "Ohh nothing" before plastering an innocent smile on her face. Marco sighed, he couldn't argue with that face so he faced forward and pulled Star lightly to the left as they turned down a wide corridor with a red carpet running down it.

"Whats this place Marco?" Star asked as she looked on the walls seeing posters with various titles and release dates posted onto the wall, each one with a steel frame with lights surrounding them.

"It's a movie theater Star, I've always wanted to come to this one so I figured now would be the best time" Said Marco looking forward with a nervous expression on his face, he lightly squeezed Stars hand and Star could see his cheeks were turning gradually redder by the second, she looked down trying to hide her own cheeks before shyly replying "oh okay, yeah sounds good" while her head was down she smiled to herself and thought about how perfect this was.

After buying the tickets and the snacks, both of which Marco insisted on buying claiming it was "his treat". Star and Marco took their seats in the darkly lit movie theatre, for such a large shopping center there were surprisingly few people watching this movie. Star had picked a movie, although she'd secretly picked a romantic movie without telling Marco so she understood more why there was hardly anyone there.

The curtain rose on the movie screen and a series of adverts came on the screen before the movie started, Star was dissapointed and Marco asked what was bothering her. "I thought the movie was gonna start, why are there all of these adverts before it?" Star said in a sort've whine, Marco chuckled lightly and said "I know it sucks but they always do it before movies" he grabbed a handful of popcorn "don't worry they don't last too long" he reassured her as he munch happily on his snack.

Soon enough the movie started, although Star and Marco had already eaten most of the popcorn between them, only realising when they both reached into the box only to find each others hands. There was a pause as both of the teens blushed and looked into each others eyes unmoving from each others gaze as their faces flushed red.

"Marco" Star whispered lightly still gazing into his hazel eyes, her hearts glowing brightly, lighting up a small area around them. "Star" Marco whispered in turn staring directly into her blue shimmering eyes getting lost in just how beautiful she was. They inched closer together and slowly began to close their eyes as their lips came closer together.

Suddenly they jumped back,startled, as the music to the opening titles of the movie blasted through the theatre and shook the teens out of their trance. They both faced the screen trying to hide their blushing faces. 'Oh my god we almost kissed!' Star thought 'I haven't even confessed yet!' She darted her eyes towards Marco who was still facing the screen 'Does he like me? Is that what this means? Should I tell him?'.

Marco's own mind was driving him crazy too 'Oh my god Diaz! You almost kissed her! What are you doing man!? You haven't even asked her to be your girlfriend!' Marco darted his eyes to glance at Star who he noticed was looking at him out the corner of her eye as well. Both the teens immediately faced the screen as their faces once again flushed and they simultanously gulped as nervousness once again took over.

The movie continued on fairly normal for about an hour as Marco and Star continually sneaked glaces at one another, they still hadn't quite realised that they hadn't stopped holding hands throughout the movie. The movie came to a romantic scene between the two main love interests, showing the male character cradling the female in his arms, they leaned in close to each other until their lips mets causing a few people in the audience to sigh at the romance of the scene.

The teens however tensed up slightly as the scene went by and their interlocked hands began to sweat, making them realise that they had actually been holding hands the entire time. Star and Marco looked into each others eyes once again.

"Errm, Marco" Star whispered nervously, Marco pulled his hand away from Star's, much to her dismay and said in a half paniked tone. "oh god, I'm sorry Star I...I didn't realise we were even...I mean I was...I.." He sat stuttering trying to figure out what to say to her until Star interrupted.

"No Marco its...it's okay I...I like it" Star whispered as she looked into his eyes once more, she extended her hand and took his, she pulled him closer until their noses were close to touching. "Marco Diaz I...I...".

"Star?" Marco whispered his eyes wide, cheeks red and his mind racing with thoughts of what Star was trying to tell him. "Marco..I...I love you".

Marco's eyes once again widened as he heard the words, he was unsure he'd heard her right at first. It couldn't be, it was impossible, why would Star...love him? He couldn't think of what to say, he'd been wanting this for ages now and when the moment had finally arrived he had no idea what he should do, then Marco had a thought and before he could even realise what he was doing and think any of it through. He closed the distance between them and kissed Star.

Star's eyes widened as Marco's lips hit hers, her cheeks glowed brightly, once again lighting up a small area around their faces. She then closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Marco's neck as his wrapped round her waist. 'Perfect' thought Star as everything but her and Marco faded into the background. She had finally told him and she was the happiest she'd been since she first met the boy so long ago.

When the couple finally broke the kiss they stared into each others eyes with wide smiles on their faces. "I love you too Star" Marco whispered. Star giggled and kissed him once again. The rest of the movie went on as normal for the next hour and a half with Star and Marco laughing together while cuddled up next to each other and occasionally sneaking a quick kiss. Eventually however the lights came on as the credits rolled on the film and the young couple walked out of the movie theatre hand in hand.

"That was amazing" Marco said as he and Star walked towards a food place they'd decided to go to afterwards, Star had seen triangle foods in the window and from there Marco had no say in the matter. Star smiled slyly and asked with a flirtatious tone "The movie or the kiss?". Marco looked at Star and placed a hand under her chin and another around her waist, pulling her towards him until she was inches from his lips "both" He whispered as they kissed once more.

They broke away and stared into each others eyes, getting lost in what they now had with a million fantasies in both their minds.

"Star...Marco..." came a voice from behind them.

The teens turned and suddenly gasped in shock at the sight of the figure now standing before them with a despairing look on his face.

"Tom?"

 **A/N: What a twist ;) Sorry for the delay I was waiting for the season 3 finale, which by the way was amazing :D Next chapter should arrive quicker, until next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Return of the Prince

Tom was walking through a great shopping centre, although it has to be said he wasn't interested in buying anything, he just couldn't be sat alone in the underworld with his thoughts any longer. Unfortunately even being in one of the most heavily populated dimensions around, he was still lonely, worse still were the words of Queen Moon replaying again and again. He could never return to Mewni, to see Star and Marco, the only people he considered friends.

When Tom had returned home that day his mother and farther went ballistic. His mother was threatening war and damnation on the Butterfly family, his farther, being of middling temperament was trying to convince his wife to simply politically isolate the Butterfly kingdom until they caved. Tom didn't want either to happen but had no power to stop the heads the of Lucitor family from steering the kingdom in whatever way they saw fit. So Tom had decided just to isolate himself from his own kingdom and everyone but the occasional servant, if only just so he could think.

"Thinking didn't help much it seems" Tom muttered to himself as he continued his melancholy stroll through the centre, occasionally glancing upwards slightly to look on the faces in the crowd. No-one he recognized. Once again sighing he decided to head to the cinema nearby. "Least it might take my mind off things for a while" he muttered to himself as he shurgged lightly and turned the corner in the direction of the cinema section.

Tom had just turned the final corner on his journey and came face to face with the shining golden entrance and red carpet flooring of the cinema, it was built more like a palace than a movie theater and even among this shopping centre which was almost as lavish and beautiful as the castles of the royal families of mewni, it stood out against everything else around it...well, almost everything.

Tom's eyes locked onto a sight which shattered his heart upon witnessing it, there in front of him were his former girlfriend and best friend Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz...smooching. Tom couldn't fathom what he was seeing, it had to be some kind of mistake, his mind playing tricks on him or...or maybe he was just daydreaming about the worst. Eventually he managed to eek out a half-hearted "Star?...Marco?" his voice laden with disbelief and pain.

The couple before him turned around and immediately went wide-eyed upon seeing the demon prince. "Tom!" They both said, shocked and a tad flustered at the sight of him and more so at what he must've seen.

It was a few moments before anyone spoke, but finally Marco broke the silence "So errm, Tom, you been doing okay ever since...well...yknow?". Tom's eyes darted towards Marco with a new anger formed in them, his pupils glowing slightly as the flames built up within them despite Tom's efforts to maintain control.

"No thanks to you, you didn't even try to come and see me!" His gaze turned towards Star who was awkwardly standing slightly behind Marco with a small look of fear in her eyes "And now I can see why" Tom spoke again through gritted teeth which had taken on the look of razors in his mouth.

Star inched out slightly from behind Marco, keeping her wand just out of Tom's sight, "Tom, It wasn't us that chose to exile you, that was the Queens choice!" Tom's eyes now succumbed to their red glow and a small ring of fire encircled around him. Marco secretly drew his dimensional scissors and held them open behind his back.

"Tom, don't lose yourself now, theres too many people around here!" Marco yelled trying to get through to him "We can talk about this!". Tom began to rise from the ground and muttered what sounded like Marco like Latin before speaking once again in a demonic tone. "No talk!" As his fists burst into flame "No talk with traitors!".

Marco quickly opened a portal behind him and Star before turning to Star and yelling "Throw him through it, we can't do this here theres too many people!". Star nodded and pointed her wand at Tom yelling "Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!". The wand glowed and a bright pink tendril shot towards Tom, wrapping around his torso. Tom struggled against it in vain as Star swung him through the air and launched him through the portal.

Marco then began walking towards the portal himself, causing Star to place a hand around his arm. "Stop Marco!" Marco looked towards her, a serious look in his eyes as Star continued to speak "What are you doing!?" she asked as she gripped his arm tighter.

Marco sighed "Star, I don't know what he's gonna do if we don't sort this out" he stated calmly before looking into Stars eyes and placing a hand on her cheek "We have to face him and deal with this before it gets out of hand" Marco began walking towards the portal again before Star pulled him back.

"But Marco!" She yelled as tears came to her eyes and she strained to try and pull him away from the portal "The way he is now he could kill us!". Marco sighed and pulled Star into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder and gently talking into her ear.

"I won't let that happen Star" He brushed Star's golden, silk-like hair with his hand. "I love you, and I want to be with you, and for that to happen we need to finish this thing with Tom and make it right" He felt Star grip him tighter as she cried lightly into his shoulder.

"Okay" She said quietly after a few moments. She released the hug and her face turned serious again "You're right, this has to be done" She then grabbed Marco by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss, they stayed like that for several seconds, both savoring the moment before separating. "But don't you dare die on me!" Star warned Marco poking him in the chest.

Marco smiled slyly and chuckled to himself "Not a chance" he said as they took hold of each others hands and walked through the portal together.

 **A/N: Well then, Guess I lied about the faster next chapter :/ This one did go through a couple revisals though as I wasn't sure on how to best do this scene, Still, hope you all enjoy Tom's return (no he's not getting much of an apology here I know but who can say what the other chapters hold ;) )**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Duel With The Devil

The scene that greeted Star and Marco when they emerged from the portal was straight from Hell itself. Marco had opened a portal to the Colosseum, seemed appropriate for the battle that was about to take place. Tom had risen into the air and was clearly lost deep within himself as a mixture of emotions overtook his body and the demons within him took control.

The Stadium walls had been scorched black by the rising flames around them, their brilliant marble now doused with ash and soot. A swirling mass of spinning flames was raging under Tom's floating form, randomly shooting jets of flame which turned the sand under them into glass on contact. Tom's eyes were bright red and his arms, hands and legs were coated with glowing symbols of pentagrams, symbols and drawings. His hair was now replaced with a bright orange flame which flickered and raged atop his skull, and his fists were clenched as he watched the couple below advance towards him.

"Tom!" Yelled Marco shouting up towards the Prince, "We don't have to do this, please, we understand you're upset but we can talk about this!" Star stepped forward, level with Marco and also shouted upwards over the roaring mass of fire "This doesn't have to end in a fight Tom!" She pleaded "Please just come down and talk to us!" Star and Marco looked towards the Prince whose facial expression turned even angrier than before, his mouth moved, spouting a stream of Latin and Mewnian incantations which seemed to intensify the flames surrounding him.

Eventually in a booming demonic voice which chilled the blood of the young teens before him Tom spoke "I told you" He began to rise higher taking the flames with him and summoning bright green flames to his fists. "There..will..be..no..TALK!" As he said this he outstretched left palm and fired a mass of green flames towards the couple who jumped either direction of it.

"Well...I guess that concludes negociations" said Marco looking towards Star who had a hurt look on her face. "Lets just do this Star" Marco said solemnly as he drew two daggers from his sides. Star nodded and took up her wand. Tom unloaded another mass of flames towards Marco who summoned a shield in front of him. The flames smashed into the shield and strands of green fire flew behind Marco as they were diverted by it, striking the walls and stands at the back of the stadium.

With Tom distracted by his assault on Marco, Star took up aim against the demon. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" She yells as the wand glows and a pink beam with dozens of razer sharp hearts shoot towards Tom. At the last minute Tom raises his hand summoning a wall of fire between himself and Star, blocking the attack before launching several burining orbs towards Star which exploded upon impact of her own sheild spell.

Marco quickly dropped his sheild and pointed his both his index fingers at Tom in a motion resembling finger-guns. Rapid fire, bright red beams suddenly launched towards Tom who wasn't able to swtich his attention to Marco fast enough to stop them and was pummelled by a series of blasts which sent him sprawning to the floor of the stadium, he quickly stood and outstretched both of his palms.

A gigantic wave of green flames surged towards Star and Marco, engulfing the stadium as it advanced. The couple stared at it for a couple seconds, wide-eyed at how much power Tom truly had, they then took positions next to one anouther and used their combined abilities to summon a large, domed sheild around their position.

The ground shook as the fire made contact with and engulfed the shield, all the couple could now see was the rage of the flames as they surged round the dome, the teens strained against the force of Tom's spell but soon they both began to lose energy and the dome shrank slightly as they struggled to maintain this level of power.

Star looked towards Marco and with a worried look and through the strain spoke "Marco, I have an idea, but you'll have to maintain the shield while I try it" Marco looked towards Star and saw the seriousness in her eyes, he gulped and yelled back over the noise of the rage outside the dome "Okay Star, I trust you". Star smiled lightly and dropped her hands, allowing Marco to take full control of the spell, the dome began to slowly continue to shrink as Marco's power struggled agaisnt the wall of Tom's spell.

Star's cheeks glowed white as she closed her eyes and focused on her power, Her dress turned golden and her hair tied itself into two seperate braids. The horns on her head grew several times in size and a set of beautiful, golden butterfly wings sprouted from her back along with two extra sets of arms. She had fully transformed into her butterfly form and as her eyes opened she took aim to the front of her and Marco and yelled as golden magic flowed around her multiple hands. "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!" A brilliant golden beam surged outwards from Stars palms and instantly shattered the shield Marco was keeping up. The blast split the fires of Tom's spell and launched towards a shocked looking Tom who took the full force of the blast.

Tom's body slammed against the back wall of the stadium and dropped to the floor in a heap, Star and Marco also dropped to their knees, exhausted from the fight, Star immediaty returning to her normal self after finishing the spell. The arena was annihilated, the only parts left standing were those that were behind Tom when he launched his final attack, the sand under their feet was now a few inches of glass and the ruins of the walls and stands were a mix of soot-covered and blackened or glowing red from the fire and heat.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if Eclipsa can fix it this time" said Star scratching her head and turning towards Marco who was getting up to move towards Tom's lifeless form. "I agree Star, we're gonna need a new training area, but theres one more thing to handle first" Marco had a serious look on his face as he spoke those words and Star was worried about what he might do as he approached Tom, but was slightly releived when she saw him put away the daggers he'd been weilding during the fight.

As Marco and Star approached Tom, they heard a struggled voice speak to them, but Tom did not look at them while he spoke. "You two were all I had you know...", The words stopped the teens in their tracks as they watched Tom struggle to his knees while still avoiding eye contact. "I trusted you and loved you both and yet all this time you both lied and used me" Tom looked up to reveal his battered face with a tear streaming down his cheek. "Marco, you were my best friend and my closest ally, I could trust you with anything, I knew you loved Star but I never thought you might betray me like this" he then turned towards Star and spoke "Star I knew you still loved Marco and were using me to forget about your feelings when you left Earth, I always knew that eventually you'd leave me and be with him, and while that would've hurt, I'd have supported you two because you're my only friends and I want you to be happy" he lowered his head "But I would have at least hoped that you would've done it honestly rarther than doing it when I was kicked out of Mewni" Star tried to speak but was interuppted "and I know I lost control at the castle, and I'm sorry, I just...genuninly thought you'd horribly hurt Marco and I just...reacted wrong..its hard to keep control of my demons sometimes yknow?".

Marco spoke up "Neither of us wanted it to happen like this Tom, when me and Star got together it just sorta...happened and we didn't think about how it would effect you, we're sorry...we'll never betray your trust again and we both still view you as a close friend" Star nodded and looked towards Tom with a tear in her eye "Tom I'm sorry my mother overreacted about the whole thing, and I'm even more sorry I didn't do more to change her mind, but please don't throw away our friendship over all of this, we can all be friends again and things can be good again".

Tom looked up at the couple and chuckled lightly to himself before smiling, "You two really do make a sweet couple you know that?" Star and Marco blushed and helped the Prince to his feet, Tom leaned towards Marco and whispered "but Marco dude, you gotta introduce me to someone, you must know some girls right?" Marco chuckled and said "I might know one that'll make a good match for you man".

The three teens were suddenly interuppted by the sound of clapping, they looked up at the remains of the stands to see Eclipsa looking down at them giving a round of applause. "Well I think that's that nasty buisness all finished, did you get all that Moon?" she shouted upwards towards a figure standing under one of the arches above the ruined stands. The teens gasped as Queen Moon stepped forward and yelled "Yes, I have seen enough I think" she floated down towards the three, as did Eclipsa and Moon began to address Tom "Prince Lucitor, I must humbly apologise for my actions of a few days ago and would like to extend to you and your kingdom an invitation to re-join the allience of the Kingdoms of Mewni".

Tom stood wide-eyed for a second before clocking onto what Queen Moon was saying. He then adjusted himself and spoke in a weary but mostly regal fashion "Queen Moon of Mewni, I would be delighted to reconcile the conflict between our two states and to re-enter our old ways as allies". The Queen and Prince both smiled and shook hands. Moon said "Right, now that it's all settled, Star and Marco" The two teens darted eyes towards each other then back at Queen Moon who paused before speaking again "Don't be late for dinner". She then turned towards Eclipsa who cut open a portal allowing the Queen through, she then quickly winked at the teens with a sly smile on her face before disappearing through the portal herself.

 **A/N: Rapid chapter production this time :D, Well I hope I gave all the Tom fans the treatment they wanted for his character, after yknow...crapping on him for alot of this fanfic :D only a couple more chapters to the end, until the next one then :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- A Good Night

The portal opened and two teens stumbled through and slumped onto a nearby sofa, they were, to say the least, exhausted from their day. It had been a day of mixed emotions, epic battles and Solemn apologies and now all either of them could think to do was to take a well needed rest.

After a few moments sprawled out, not saying a word the silence was broken between the two teens. "Star" Marco said, his voice low and his speaking slower than usual from exhaustion. The princess looked towards her squire and in a similar tone asked him "Yes Marco?".

"Please let me sleep in tomorrow" Marco groaned, his eyes covered with his forearm as he laid back into the chair. Star giggled and slid along the sofa to be closer to the boy, she lifted his arm to reveal his deep brown eyes and stared into them, their faces inches apart.

"Not a chance squire" she whispered before placing a light kiss to his lips. Marco's lips were numb and he could barely feel hers against them, it was like being kissed by an angel. The teens stayed that way, lost in each other as they shared a passionate kiss.

unbeknownst to the couple, another couple had just entered the room. They saw the teens in their own little world and glanced at each other, sharing a knowing smile and remembering when they had been just the same in their youth. The two then turned to face the couple again. King River cleared his throat loudly, startling the teens and causing them to sit upright to face the King and Queen.

"So, who told who first?" Queen Moon asked the couple. Star and Marco looked puzzled for a second.

"Errm why does that matter?" Marco asked, his eyebrow raised. King River slapped a large hand onto the teens back and in a booming voice announced "Of course it matters my boy, now you will tell us who confessed to who!".

Star and Marco exchanged a look of both confusion and concern before Star hesitantly raised her hand and and spoke "Errrm I told Marco I guess". Queen Moon sighed and handed River a small bag which jingled as it dropped into his hand, River opened the bag and checked the contents, gold coins. River pocketed the bag and began laughing a hearty laugh as he wrapped his arms around the couple in a bear hug, crushing the pair.

"That's my girl!" He yelled as the hug intensified "I told you that she'd give in first Moonpie, just like you did!" His laugh then continued as Moons diamond marked cheeks glowed slightly as she pouted.

"Well..Least the women in this family have the courage to say it.." She muttered under her breath. "Please River let the children go, I don't think they can breathe" she told her husband firmly, causing him to release the teens who immediately starting gasping for air.

"Oh whoops, sorry you two!" River said still chuckling to himself, he then composed himself and once again took up a more dignified position. "Well first things first, we simply cannot allow our daughter to be with a mere squire" He said firmly. This naturally caused Star to freak out and yell at her father.

"What do you mean!?" she raged as she stood to her feet and faced her father with a look of anger ever present in her eyes. "You make a bet on who told who and then you tell us we can't be together!?" Star was about to continue but River quickly continued to speak.

"Star I said I cannot allow you to be with someone as lowly as a squire, now then Marco my boy..." King River spoke as he gestured to the ground in front of Queen Moon "Kneel down here". Marco looked hesitant but as a squire of Mewni he obeyed his King and knelt before Queen Moon, who took a scepter from a cushion being held by one of the castle guards and held it up above Marco's bowed head.

"Squire Marco of Earth" Moon began, her voice formal and direct, she was truly in the role of a sovereign here. "You have shown great loyalty to Mewni and her allies, her flag and her queen, as such you shall henceforth be granted the immediate title of 'Sir Marco Diaz of Mewni' as well as being appointed the representative of the knights in the Magical High Commission, Congratulations" Queen Moon bid him to rise and Marco obeyed, his mind overflowing with emotions.

He couldn't think of what to say and all he could manage was a simple "Thank you, your majesty" before giving the queen an Earth salute, Queen Moon was slightly confused but Star stepped forward and whispered in her ear "That's how they salute on Earth Mum" to which Moon gained a look of realization before tipping her head slightly in acknowledgement of the salute.

River then quickly took Marco aside, claiming he was going to have a "Fatherly chat" with the boy, Star looked on nervously as the two exited the room. "Star dear" She suddenly her mothers voice call, she turned to see Moon on the sofa with her hand beside her patting the cushion. Star sat down and Moon proceeded to give Star a Mewnian version of the birds and the bees talk. Needless to say it was thoroughly embarrassing and Star blushed and kept her head down throughout.

The talk seemed to go on all too long before Queen Moon finally kissed Star on the forehead. "Goodnight my dear, and remember what I said about being careful" she said sweetly, Star's blush deepened and she gave out an annoyed and embarrassed "Okay mum jeez...". Moon chuckled and got up moving out of the room "Don't stay up too late dear" she said before turning the corner and leaving.

Not too long after the queen left, Marco snuck into the room with a gigantic red blush on his cheeks and his hoodie up to hide himself. Star now had a look of concern on her face as Marco quietly sat down by her side without a word.

"Errm Marco" She asked the boy, concern clearly present in her voice as she leaned in towards her boyfriend. "Yeah Star" The boy said, clearly a little shellshocked, and not moving as he spoke.

"What'd my dad talk to you about" Star asked, as she got a little closer and tugged at Marco's arm, getting kinda worried about what state he was in. Marco slowly lowered his hoodie but kept facing forward. "Oh yknow...usual Stuff; My new job as a Knight, what I do as part of the magical high commission...our Heirs to the throne...couple Warnings about 'Producing heirs too soon' as he put it...yknow The usual".

Star blushed and took her boyfriends hand before a slight nervous giggle escaped her "Yeah, mum kinda talked to me about that one too" she said using her free hand to scratch the back of her head. She then rested her head on Marco's shoulder, which snapped him out of his trance enough to wrap an arm around her.

"Well, nothing has to happen too fast anyway, we've got all the time in the world you know" she said sweetly as Marco rested his head on hers and she wrapped an arm around him in turn. "Yeah" Marco sighed, "I guess you're right Star, besides, as long as I have you..." Marco spun star onto his lap and their eyes met once more "Then my life is perfect" Marco finished as he smiled sweetly at Star.

Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and he wrapped his around her waist, they inched closer together "You sweet dork" Star whispered before the two kissed once more.

 **Unknown Dimension**

The man looked upon the ruins, upon the ruined homes, cracked walls and smoldering craters that were once his homeland. He continued to stroll down the remains of the old road he was traveling towards a ruin of a crumbled tower which dominated the skyline...or At least what was left of it. On the road were scattered pieces of broken armor, weapons and of course the remains of the soldiers and civilians that had once inhabited the formally mighty city.

On the floor he spotted a small doll, charred with only half of the soft fabric escaping the fire that had claimed its former owner. The red, messy hair and blue dress of the doll would've been pretty once, but now it was dirt covered and reeked of ash and soot. The mans fist clenched tightly around the doll.

"They will pay for this..." He said to himself as he held the doll tight. "Mewni will suffer as we have, for this horror...".

 **A/N: *Party popper* We've reached the end boys and girls :) Thank you so much for those who have supported the story, and as you can see while this story ends, seems another one is just beginning ;) A continuation with new characters, new dangers and new challenges for our Princess and Knight. Until then guys :)**


End file.
